Tales of the TARDIS
by Daisyanna the Goddess
Summary: A series of drabbles starring various characters but mainly my OC Daisyanna,the Doctor,Rose and Donna. Rated T for scenes between Ianto and Jack.
1. Chapter 1

Tales of the TARDIS

Chapter 1

Jack was bored. They weren't going to be able to move the TARDIS for 3 more days. A week ago, the Doctor had left the doors open and unfortunately, they had landed in Ancient Greece. The Minotaur had gotten in and had totally, utterly and completely destroyed all the machinery in the TARDIS. The Doctor had not stopped repairs for anything except food.

Jack saw Daisy wandering down the corridor looking as bored as he was. Both of their stomachs rumbled and there was an unspoken agreement to go to the galley for lunch.

As soon as they sat down with fish fingers and custard for Daisy and toast for Jack, they started talking.

"I'm bored," grumbled Daisy.

"Me too. How about we play a trick on the others?" suggested Jack.

"Got any ideas?" grinned the Goddess.

"None. I was hoping you might have some," sighed the Immortal.

Daisy thought for a few minutes and then a grin enveloped her features and she turned into a monkey and back again.

"I've got it! Here's my plan," she laughed.

She explained her idea to Jack and he grinned.

They finished their meal and headed towards the media room where they knew Rose would be.

"Are you a Haribo Jelly Baby?" asked Daisy sounding quite serious but inside she was struggling to keep her laughter in check.

Rose looked at them as if they were crazy and said in amazement, "No! I would expect you of all people to know that Daisy."

They then went to the library where Ianto was reading a book about Weevils. This time, Jack asked, "Are you a Haribo Jelly Baby?"

Ianto looked up sharply and wondered if his lover had gone bonkers! "No, I never have and don't have any plans to have myself turned into one," he said slowly and cautiously.

The two tricksters walked out of the library looking very innocent and as soon as they got out into a deserted corridor they burst onto giggles.

The Doctor was going to the galley for lunch when Daisy and Jack, both grinning like anything, asked him, "Are you a Haribo Jelly Baby?"

That was the only time they had ever seen the Doctor lost for words.


	2. Chapter 2

Tales of the TARDIS

Chapter 2

It was the day after Jack and Daisyanna had asked the TARDIS team "Are you a Haribo Jelly Baby?".

The Doctor, Ianto and Rose were in a meeting room that the TARDIS had provided. It was actually an exact replica of the conference room at the Torchwood hub.

"Jack and Daisy have gone bonkers." said the Doctor getting straight to the point.

"Daisy is always going on about that mad brother of hers. God of craziness and whatever else it is. Could he have come on a visit?" suggested Rose.

"The TARDIS would have alerted me if there were an intruder on board, so that rules that possibility out I'm afraid Rose." said the Doctor gloomily shaking his head.

"Maybe knowing that the Minotaur was real disturbed their minds" put in Ianto.

"No. Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Poseidon or Athena would have told Daisy the story and brought her to the labyrinth to see it. Jack would take it in his stride so that can't be it either." sighed the Doctor.

The three of them thought for a few more minutes and then heard footsteps.

"Nope! Not in here either." yelled Daisy to Jack from next door.

The door then opened to reveal the duo they had been discussing a few minutes previously.

"There you are! We've been looking for you everywhere. Why are you in serious meeting mode?" grinned other two men and Rose gaped at them for a moment. The Doctor then regained his composure and asked them rather solemnly, "What happened yesterday with your frankly weird question 'Are you a Haribo Jelly Baby?"

"Really? Is that the purpose of your meeting?"asked Jack incredulously.

"That was just a joke cause we were bored of just sitting around in Idris!" laughed Daisyanna.

The other three stared at the retreating backs of the two pranksters as they trooped off to the gally to celebrate the success of their trick with nectar, ambrosia, gin and pizza.


	3. Chapter 3

Tales of the TARDIS

Chapter 3

 **Author's Note: All rights to the God of Craziness and Stupidity go to the God of Craziness and** **stupidity.**

Donna Noble was in a bad mood.

That mad alien had almost gotten them tossed into a volcano as a sacrifice to the Vulcan's Volcano God. They had only been saved by Daisyanna's (Daisy for short) convincing the Vulcans that she was their Volcano God by doing her light tricks because as well as being Goddess of Time Portals and Queen of the Greek Gods, she was also Angel of Light. While she was there she managed to stop Vulcan sacrifices, to the Volcano God at least.

Speak of the devil, there was the girl herself.

"Hey Donna, why are ya lookin' so grumpy?" asked Daisy cheerfully.

"That stupid Spaceman almost got us sacrificed to you today an' I wanna get him back for it but I don't know how to go about it," scowled Donna.

Daisy turned into an owl and thought for a few minutes. She then turned human and said, "Listen, I have an idea, but I'm going to need your consent."

"If it fools Spaceman, then I give my consent," smirked Donna.

Daisy gave an identical smirk and told Donna what to do.

The Doctor was working on a machine that went ding!

He suddenly heard some high pitched shrieking. The language of the Vulcans! They must have gotten onto the TARDIS to serve Daisy!

He hit the fast-return switch, making sure it didn't get stuck in the process, and returned to the Vulcan Homeworld, a name as unimaginative as the Vulcans themselves.

The next step was to catch the Vulcans.

He followed the shrieking, determined to catch those Vulcans. He met Rose outside her room.

"Doctor, I think I heard a Vulcan!" frowned Rose.

"You did. I'm off to catch them and take them home. Stay here," the Doctor told her.

Rose then walked into her room and started laughing. She was in on the joke and did that charade so that the Doctor wouldn't get suspicious if she didn't run out of her room.

Meanwhile Daisy and Donna, disguised as Vulcans, were leading the Doctor all around the TARDIS. Through the library, past the bins, down the spiral staircase of the wardrobe, through the media room and back to the console room.

The Doctor opened the door but the two tricksters refused to go through the door much to the Doctor's annoyance.

When the two jokers finally ran out of breath they gave a lot of extra loud shrieks, not because the Doctor was lagging behind, but because they were laughing so hard.

When, after a few seconds the Doctor rounded the corner, he didn't see any Vulcans. Instead what he saw were the grinning faces of Daisyanna and Donna Noble.

"Did you see where the Vulcans went?" panted the Doctor.

"Yeah they went that way," smiled Donna pointing towards the galley.

While the Doctor ran in the direction Donna had pointed, the two girls walked to the console room and, once they were out of the Doctor's hearing, burst into giggles.

The Doctor spent several more hours looking for Vulcans that weren't there until the girls, taking pity on him, told him what they had done. His mouth dropped open and he stormed off to work on some repairs on the TARDIS that didn't need doing.

That trick turned Donna's bad mood, into a good mood.


	4. Chapter 4

Tales of the TARDIS

Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer: I own 1 sonic screwdriver but not Doctor Who**

Everyone knows that the Doctor likes bananas from the episode 'The Girl in the Fireplace' right? Well, what the show doesn't mention is the unfortunate habit the Doctor has of throwing his peels on the floor. This can come in handy occasionally, for instance the time a Graske invaded the TARDIS, but it gets him into trouble more often than not.

Case in point, Donna Noble woke up feeling very grouchy. This usually meant bad news for the Doctor. It was especially unfortunate that the Doctor was wandering around his TARDIS eating banana after banana after banana! He had been doing this whenever he was hungry for a week so, as you can imagine, the TARDIS was very messy.

Anyway, Donna was stumbling bleary-eyed towards the galley. She would not make it there that morning.

All of a sudden she slipped and fell. When she looked behind her, she saw a banana peel!

That fall made her feel very awake.

"SPACEMAN!" she yelled, fuming.

The Doctor was too deep in the TARDIS to hear her. She thought about trying to find the Doctor by following the banana peels and paused.

She then remembered what her boss had told her when she worked as a temp at a grocery store for 6 months.

Flashback

"Bananas are dying when they reach here. Even when the fruit is out of the peel, the peel is dying. The browner the peel, the older it is, Ms Noble"

End of Flashback

Bearing that in mind, she started to follow the most yellow peels.

An hour later, she found the Doctor (still eating bananas! God that man must have a stomach the size of a black hole) in the wardrobe room.

"Hi Donna! How did you...," he trailed off and gulped when he saw her angry face.

"Rassilon have mercy on me," he whispered sounding terrified.

Donna stomped up to him and gave him a hard slap.

"STOP LEAVING YOUR STUPID BLOODY BANANA PEELS ON THE STUPID FLOOR! STARTING RIGHT NOW, YOU ARE GOING TO PICK UP EVERY SINGLE BANANA IN THIS TARDIS! GOT IT? "

The Doctor gulped again and nodded very vigorously.

Donna then threw one last warning look at the Doctor before stomping back to the galley.

"Little help please Old Girl," squeaked the Doctor to the TARDIS.

The TARDIS' only response was to drop a roll of bin bags and a map with the locations of the banana peels on his head.

The Doctor then scowled and spent the next two days picking up every banana peel he had dropped on the TARDIS and when he dematerialized, the TARDIS brought him to places where he had dropped even more banana peels.

The Doctor had learnt his lesson. He didn't drop any more banana peels...until 400 years later when the process repeated with Clara Oswin Oswald.

 **Authors note: I just made up what Donna's boss at the grocers told her so please doesn't take what I said for granted. Please review. I'd really appreciate suggestions.**


End file.
